


Snow melts into spring

by al_cherry_pie (al_fairy_lights)



Series: Nature's cycles [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Light Angst, Like, M/M, Smut, not really but Bunny describes what he wants to happen so, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fairy_lights/pseuds/al_cherry_pie
Summary: It wasn’t secret to anyone that Jack had a lot o sexual encounters. With a lot of different people. He could go to any party or ball or whatever, and anyone he wanted to bed would probably accept without hesitation.He had options. He wouldn’t be interested in a serious relationship.So why the hell was Aster falling in love him?(Prequel to Springtime Heat and all of the stories after)
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Series: Nature's cycles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493273
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Snow melts into spring

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the "oh no!!!!!!!!!!" part of every relationship.  
I know I haven't finished Mating Season yet, but this banging in my head like a drumstick and I kinda needed to write it.  
So here ya go.  
It's really short too, hope you forgive me for that.

Aster realized only realized it because Tooth pointed it out.

“I’ve noticed you and Jack seem closer.” She said, one time, when he stopped by for some tea and cookies.

Aster smiled fondly, drinking his tea. They were, and he was honestly very happy about it. They had started out on the wrong foot, and it was delightful to find a friend in Jack after clearing things out.

“I guess so. ‘M glad about it, he’s a great friend.”

“Oh, he is! And I’m glad about it too. I – Honestly, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you so relaxed. Well – “ she trailed off, before biting a cookie. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you at all, as proved, but you seem a lot better since you got along with Jack.”

Was he? Yes, he supposed, if he thought about it, Jack seemed to make him feel more relaxed. He suspected it was something about his centre, maybe, or just something about Jack himself, but simply being in his presence made Aster feel happy and relaxed, and he always seemed to have his best idea after a good conversation with Jack.

Yes, it had been some time since he felt like that with anyone. In fact, the last time it happened –

Aster’s eyes widened.

Oh.

Oh no.

“Aster?” He heard Tooth ask. “Are you alright?”

“That depends.” Aster mumbled absently. “I just realized something that could become a problem.”

Tooth frowned. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Uh” His ears fell flat on his head, and he whispered. “I just realized I like Jack.”

Beat.

“You...Like Jack?” Tooth asked, as if cautious. Aster could see a smile trying to break out.

“I think so.” He mumbled, and waited.

“Well, that’s...Unexpected.” Tooth said, and finally smiled. “But I guess you two fit. You need a bit of fun in your life, too.”

“Oi, don’t bloody start.” He answered without heat in his voice, before sighing. “I’m sorry Tooth, but I need some time alone. To...Deal with this.”

“Of course.” Tooth said, and got up. “I’ll have my girls take you to the mountain side.”

When Aster got back to the Warren, he went straight to his carved out cottage and flopped on his nest.

Jack was...It wasn’t secret to anyone that Jack had a lot o sexual encounters. With a lot of different people. He could go to any party or ball or whatever, and anyone he wanted to bed would probably accept without hesitation.

He had options. He wouldn’t be interested in a serious relationship.

So why the hell was Aster falling in love him?

His minds immediately supplied a lot of reasons. Jack was perfect company. He always made an effort to make people around him laugh and smile, and he always seemed to know what to say to comfort people.

He was loyal, and caring, and fiercely protective of those dear to him. Aster had seen it with the children, with the Guardians, with the little fairies and even with the elves.

He was...God, he was handsome, and strong, and if all those rumors were true, he was_ amazing_ in bed.

That set a new path for his thoughts, and suddenly Aster was thinking about...Well. Stuff. Like the fact that Aster knew what Jack looked under his hoodie. And how he was lithely muscular, like a swimmer, and his skin was completely pale and unblemished, a lovely canvas for Aster to paint with hickeys and lovebites, possessive little marks that would prove Jack was his –

Except that Jack wasn’t his.

Aster groaned into the pillow. It wasn’t anybody’s fault, really, that he went and fell in love.

................................................................................................

JackJackJackJackJackJackJack

He kept on humping the pillows and whimpering, it just wasn’t enough. He wanted Jack, he wanted Jack’s cock inside him, he wanted Jack bouncing and riding his cock like he was dying for it, he wanted Jack in and on himself, _god-_

A door opened.

“Hey, Bunny? You there?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at al-cherry-pie.


End file.
